Forsaken
by Daniel Lord
Summary: Jake sacrifices his life to save Finns during a battle, now Finn must rush to PB to find help for his friend before its to late.


**Hello every body, i've decided to take a little time off from Tumblr and writing Loving the Darkness and write this short story. I hope you like it, rated M for violence, language, sexual themes, semi-mild gore. This is five years into the future and Finn in Nine-teen, also a Princess Bubblegum and Finn post.**

"Jake watch out behind you!" Finn exclaimed stabbing his sword into the chest of his attacker. The man coughed up blood, as his eye's rolled into the back of his head. Finn withdrew his sword from the man and sliced the air, blood escaped his blade lining the wall and ground. They kept coming from every corner of the room, more menacing then the rest.

"Don't worry we've got this!" Jake states crushing the skull another attacker. Finn wasn't worried he could last all day in close quarters combat. He quickly snaps out of his day dream state to dodge an arrow nearly missing his shoulder. Finn growled stabbing his fathers sword into the ground releasing fire from the earth smoldering his enemy's.

"Nice on-" A blood curdling scream is heard deeper in the enemy ranks cutting Jake off. Both hero's direct there attention towards it. Nothing is seen at first, and the fighting had ceased seconds ticked by which seemed like hours. More screams were heard as the creatures were being thrown into the air, some not even whole but ripped in half. They both take a step back feeling the ground shake, Finn steadied his sword while adjusting his gloves. Jake grows to Finns size discarding of his old sword, to replace it with one of the creatures. They seemed to like iron and heavy weapons, it didn't matter easier to kill them with.

"Why aren't they looking at us?" Finn questions starring at the creatures with there back to the heros. Just a second ago he was dismembering them where they stood. Now its like Finn and Jake don't even exists. Before Jake could say anything witty more screams are heard within the ranks once more. These were deeper and darker, making a shiver go down his spine. From the darkness of the creatures appeared a large mass of flesh, it was arms that were attached with blades. Its smell was repulsive like the smell of death and rotten flesh.

"Oh glob dude, it smells terrible" Jake covers his nose. The mass of flesh and bones stood towering before them, blood dripping from every cut and slit. No body said anything only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. The creature moved in a flash, to everyones amazement it stood before Finn faster then he could react. It slashed his chest sending him flying into the wall.

"FINN!" Jake howled racing to his side, but the monster was faster. It stood practically on top of him. With swiftness it raised its right arm, positioning it over Finns body. The arm came down like thunder from a storm, as quick as light. Finn shielded his eyes not wishing to witness his own demise. Sounds of ripping and blood gushing were all Finn could hear. Was he dead? Finn slowly opened his eyes starring into those of his brothers. Jake morphed above him making a shield over Finn but to no success. The monsters weapon protruded through Jakes chest as blood flowed onto Finn. He was speechless as Jake just starred into his eyes, Jakes selfless act had saved him from death but at the cost of his own life. Finn began to cry, a soft scream turning into a deep bellowing.

"no...NO NO NO NO! JAKE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Jake morphed back into his normal size landing beside Finn, the monster stood there as is stopped by his words. Finn picks up Jake along with his sword aiming it at the monster.

"I'll save you Jake..." There was no response, his eyes meet that of the monsters. Finns anger grows and he begins to growl. His gloves begin to glow a dark blue, connecting with his sword which also has a blue hue to it.

"DIE MONSTER!" He began to run at the monster leaping into the air in front of it. However the creature did not flinch, instead allowed finn to severe its right arm. The limb feel to the floor with a thud as blood trickled from the shoulder. Finn continued to slash at the monster cutting off flesh and limbs. Nothing seemed to faze it, eventually he stood over the piles of flesh, organs, and puddles of blood.

"Don't you die on me Jake" He sprints towards the exit ignoring all of the other creatures that just starred in awe at his speed. It took minutes for Finn to reach the exit, he smashed through the door allowing light to flood into the room. It's warm touch gave him a sense of relief, until he looked down to see the barely breathing Jake.

"We have to go find Bubble gum" He sheathed his sword carrying Jake in both of his arms. Running with a full grown dog was rather difficult and tiring, but he couldn't give up. Finn had to be strong for Jake, and his children. Finn couldn't break to Lady and her children that Jake died... He just couldn't, he needed PB now!

"Don't worry Jake!" He began to sprint up to the castle doors barely winded. 'Don't worry Jake' kept repeating in his head.

"PRINCESS!" Finn shouts from the open doors.

**Phew first chapter done, hope you guys and gals liked it. Like always drop the crit. Hammer if need, and remember to enjoy. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
